


Those Same Demons

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade was used to knowing what it was like to be hated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Same Demons

Wade was used to knowing what it was like to be hated. He knew what it meant to be abandoned, to be so consciously ignored that the air around everyone else actually felt breathable when he wasn’t around. At least that’s what he was told. By his father no less. Well, a figment of his father really. Or a memory. He couldn’t be sure.

The point was that Wade knew. He was familiar with it. He breathed it and lived it without so much as a second thought, like a shadow following a lost dog into a butcher’s realm, just waiting for the sun to set but knowing that it wouldn’t reach liberation in time.

He just accepted it.

But Peter. Seeing him so broken, so tired with life, so weighed down by the same timeless shit that dragged him seemingly deeper and deeper into a secluded reality. He just couldn’t take it. Couldn’t bare to see Peter suffering those same demons.

Because when he looked at Wade with such a hollow expression, the spark and beauty replaced with something so hopeless and sinister, it was like looking into a mirror.

And he just couldn’t handle that.

Especially when Peter felt like he had nothing to live for.

It was a good thing Wade was so used to being abandoned.


End file.
